brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Another bureaucrat?
20:37, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :omg omg i wanna be a bureaucrat :But seriously, we really don't need one (:P). It's not like we have RfAs every second day. 20:39, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I was right :D Yeah, but if cjc leaves... then we won't have one, and for the one RfA in that time? 20:41, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I guess the counter argument would be that bureaucrat isn't a big deal, and it really wouldn't hurt for us to have another one. I could live with us having another crat, I guess. 20:43, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::I believe we need to, but I'm not sure who... 20:46, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Basically, the candidates could be: * Would not accept * Would accept * Would probably accept * Would accept * Would probably accept * Would accept * Would probably accept So, would any of those accept? 20:59, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Why are we discussing this here, instead of nominating someone on URR (if they accept)? 21:06, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Because... I thought we should just work out who would accept here, before nominating lots of people. 21:09, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::So Ajr, would you accept? 01:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Usually, when we want to nominate someone for something, we ask them first to see if they accept the nomination, then put in their nomination for voting. --TheGrandEditor 01:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ya, I know, just I wanted to work out who would be the best candidate for it. TGE: would you accept a nom? 01:16, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Probably. --TheGrandEditor 01:19, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :I wouldn't, since I'd prefer to see Samdo with it. 01:39, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, come on, we know you're just trying to be humble ;) FB100Z • talk • 02:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::lol 02:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC) * Just as a note, I'm still around in the wiki world, and pretty much pass through here daily and have a quick glance at the RC (still haven't found anything to do with my spare time :D). So if you guys do just want to leave me a message to promote someone to admin, I'm more than happy to do so and will do it within 24 hrs or so usually. But, I can see an active b'crat as probably being a better option. And (probably irrelevant) Samdo gets my vote if he accepts it ;) 02:16, April 30, 2011 (UTC) *:Not me? I'm shocked and appalled :p 02:59, April 30, 2011 (UTC) *::Hoohoohoo! What shenanigans! Clig-League -''This is the CLIG_LEAGUE!'' 03:02, April 30, 2011 (UTC) *:::wth FB100Z • talk • 03:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I honestly don't mind with who becomes the next bureaucrat, just as long as they're active. Also, I'd be willing to accept a nomination. :) 07:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) * I'd prefer to see NHL as a bureaucrat instead of voting on a new one. As long as he checks things here I don't believe we need to choose another one. :D 10:49, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I'd accept but I think at the moment Samdo994 or TheGrandEditor would be better choices. We ought to start a forum. 14:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) This is a Forum. We don't need another. :I mean a forum with proper voting. 18:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah. All we have to do is just set up a vote at the bottom. Hmm, I would accept and stay a while if you guys really want. I'd be glad to keep my eye on the forums, and beauracracy (CAN'T SPELL IT!!! AHHH) would be helpful. Of course, that's just me. If I must chose someone besides me, I would pick BF2 or SKP4272. Can't quite narrow it down though. mehh, stupid choosing. :P -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Can you believe it's only been a year?']] 17:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :NBP, you need to spell it correctly to become a such (there aren't any users who can't spell "User" after all). :P 17:52, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::We could just make all of the current active admins crats :P 18:19, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I say we don't need another one. NHL said he can check things. Does a bureaucrat need to active? I mean he's just giving rights to users. :) 18:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Samdo, it's not my fault if I average a D- in Spelling. xD And Nighthawk Leader will be missed.... -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Can you believe it's only been a year?']] 21:20, April 30, 2011 (UTC) @NBP:SKP4742? Who is this again? Lol! :P Thanks for your support. Samdo994, would you accept a nomination? 08:33, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :See my above post. Hahaha -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Can you believe it's only been a year?']] 12:24, May 1, 2011 (UTC) * I'd go for either Samdo or TheGrandEditor. 19:24, May 1, 2011 (UTC) * Removed that little "?", but still, as long as Kingcjc is here and NHL checks here, we don't need another one. 10:00, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :*Yeah- now that NHL is thinking of staying... 19:47, May 4, 2011 (UTC) }}